Realisation
by Cheetah Eyes
Summary: This is Dairine's look on Kit and Nita's relationship


This is my first story (that I've posted), so if it seems amateurish, that's why.

Kit and Nita are about 15, 16 in this story. I think that's all you need to know. Oh, and that this story has almost _nothing_ to do with them being wizards, so if you like stories that focus mostly on that, turn back now.

Disclaimer: Okay, if I was Diane Duane, do you think I'd be writing that they get together HERE instead of in the books?

Realisation

Dairine could never understand why it was taking so long for Kit and Nita to figure out that they liked each other.

Actually, like isn't a strong enough word. They had always known that they had liked each other. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together. What she _really_ couldn't figure out was why it was taking them so long to figure out that they loved each other. Because, really, it was pretty obvious when you looked at it the right way.

She will never forget the moment that she realised it. She had been in the kitchen when she heard them come in through the front door. Thinking that they had just come back from a 'project', she stayed where she was. Then, she got the idea that she could spy on them - and possibly get some blackmail pictures (she knew, of course, that they weren't doing anything that would get them into trouble with either of their parents - apart fom maybe planning the next wizardry that would put them in danger, again - but when you have a magical computer, making it _look_ like they were doing something bad wouldn't be too hard). So, she creeped to the doorway with Spots to see what they were doing. She found them at the couch, with Nita looking through all the papers on the coffee table. Suddenly, Nita moaned and started talking.

"I have so much homework to do. Why did I leave it so late? Oh, wait. I seem to remember some annoying, Shakespeare-loving fanboy -"

"Bring you to one of the best plays you have ever been to. Come on, Neets, it was 'Macbeth'! I admit, Lady Macbeth could have been a _little _more devious, and Macbeth himself could have shown more of his internal strug -"

"Have I ever told you how psychotic you are?"

"Ouch, Neets. That's cold. Have I ever made fun of your love of horse books?"

"Don't make me open my Manual on your ass."

"Yeesh. You are irritable today, aren't you? the last time you were this blunt was - well, actually, it was yesterday when I was making fun of your love of horse books. What do you know?"

"You're a dork, you know that right? Granted, you're MY dork, but you're a dork."

"Well, as long as I'm your dork, I really don't mind being one."

"Well, that's good then, because I wouldn't let you be anyone else's dork."

Comment made, Nita returned to searching for her homework in the sea of papers. As she was performing her search and rescue mission, Dairine noticed that Kit was still watching her. As he continued to stare, she noticed that the look on his face changed. It was softer than usual, and it lost the forever present mischievous side that was there even when the Lone Power was pelting them with deadly spells for all he (...she...it) was worth. He looked completely at peace with himself, but there was something else in that look that Dairine couldn't quite describe.

When Nita turned back to face him with a triumphant "Ha!", she must have noticed the look as well. Her look became puzzled, and she asked, "Are you all right?"

Kit started when he realized he'd been caught red-handed, and stammered out, " I - I'm fine. Just - never mind."

Nita frowned, but shrugged and started setting up her things so she could do her homework. Abruptly, Nita said, "While we're on the subject of who is who's dork, am I your dork?"

She had turned to look at him by this point, and Dairine noticed the almost _hopeful_ expression beneath the teasing one.

Kit, who would normally take this opportunity to tease her right back, simply smiled - a genuine smile, Dairine noted, not a teasing one - and replied, "Neets, I wouldn't let you be anyone else's dork." After making that statement, he patted her on the leg, letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary. Dairine noticed this, but if Nita did, she certainly didn't mind. All she did was return the smile, and go back to doing her homework.

Dairine wondered at that interactment, but not nearly as much as she did when she saw Nita snuggle up to Kit - it seemed almost subconsciously - when he put his arm on the back of the sofa.

In that moment, Dairine realised something. They had just said that they _belonged_ to each other. Oh, they might not have _consciously_ realised that they were saying that, but that's what they meant. Suddenly, the last three years or so clicked into place. Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez were in love with each other.

It's been three months since she realised that, and they _still_ hadn't done anything about. Dairine had had enough. If they weren't going to act on it themselves, then she was going to _make_ them act on it. But she knew that she couldn't do it alone.

Thank God Kit had a maniacal sister who was thinking the same thing.

THE END


End file.
